


reading your sins into my skin

by heatherchandler (red_handedjill)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: F/F, Funeral, Hanschen is a dick surprise surprise, Ilse/Wendla is very loosely implied, M/M, Sexual Tension, also briefly mentioned Wendla/Melchior, in like a blink and you'll miss it way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_handedjill/pseuds/heatherchandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church can't fix this bullshit. — hernst</p>
            </blockquote>





	reading your sins into my skin

“Another one bites the dust,” Hanschen tells him at Wendla’s funeral, in between his eyes piercing Ernt’s soul and his tongue gliding over his lips. Ernst drops his flower, unwilling to look at her with Ilse’s flower crown on her head and thinks that maybe Hanschen is right and that one by one, all their friends are going to end up fucked or dead or both — Hanschen has shared his theories of how this anemia came to be. Ernst can’t help but think he’s next when he realizes how long those eyes have been staring at him like that (from across sweet little Wendla’s coffin, he’s sure he’ll go to hell now).


End file.
